


Afterglow

by corruptAnon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Spanish, Breakfast, Canon Gay Relationship, College, Couch Cuddles, First time (Mentioned), Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Implied Sexual Content, Late Nights, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Regret, Reminiscing, Sad, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptAnon/pseuds/corruptAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly Baratheon is fresh out of college, 22 years old with a masters in architect. He happens to be the boyfriend of Loras Tyrell, a fresh in college boy that's just shy of 19 years old, studying art and literature. Much to the disapproval of their parents they move away and get an apartment together miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Game of Thrones; they belong to the high and mighty George RR Martin. This hasn't be beta's, all errors are my own. This is my first (hopefully) multi-chapter fic. Feel free to comment and point out any errors especially since I changed from past to present to past back to present tense on this.

“Hey baby,” the older man greets as a very tuckered out looking boy with a mop of hair that was more red than brown and tired golden eyes steps in from the doorway. He wraps the kid up in his arms, pressing his nose into the rose-smelling curls and gives him a sweet kiss. “How was class?” it's already late outside, the sun painting the sky a coral pink with hues of orange slipping behind the distant mountains. The picture windows lets in the perfect light to frame the brown-haired beauty. His eyes are green tonight, and on the morrow they will be blue. The boy gives a grunt in response before pulling back far enough to look at his lover.

“It was well enough, but 'm tired and it's hardly 9, love.” he says with a small smile. He leans up and kisses the bearded man.

“That's alright, Loras.” he mutters into the kiss, his voice a rolling rumble that not even the thunderstorms could compete with. He pulls the student from the messy living room and toward the master bedroom- their apartment only had two bedrooms and the other one was small and stuffy.

“Ren,” he says, dropping his hand when they enter the room. “dear, I'm going to be in the shower if you need anything.” Of course he wouldn't need anything, Renly was a full three, almost four years older than his companion but it was the thought that counts.

Instead Renly changes from his every-day clothing to his pajamas, a white wife beater and some boxers. And socks. From day one he hasn't forgot the socks to try and ward off Tyrell's cold toes at night.

Said youth appears out of the bathroom 15 minutes after going in, a towel hanging loosely about his waist whilst his goldish locks drip onto his shoulders. He smiles at Renly before walking over to his dresser to pull on some underwear (more feminine looking to be honest), and one of Renly's old Ts, hanging on his figure loosely. Loras then towels his hair down good and dry before grabbing a pick from the nightstand and plucks through the curls. By the time the nightly routine is finished it's closer to 11. And even then it isn't completely done. Renly turns on an older television set and flips through the channels while his boyfriend pages through a book at a moderate speed with the lamp on. After another good 30 minutes Loras fell asleep with his book in his lap and his glasses half-way down the bridge of his nose.

That left it up to Renly to complete the nightly routine, in which he takes the book from Loras, dog-eared it, removes his glasses, and pulls him down and under the covers. The boy gives a drowsy mumble and searches for the heat that Renly should be providing and when he can't find it his eyebrows knot together in a confused fashion and he turns his back to his partner's side of the bed. Renly smiles fondly at the bundle that belonged to him and eases himself down into the bed beside him. He took it upon himself to be the big spoon tonight, pulling the lithe body flush against his own and tossing a leg over Loras' slender ones. Then they touched him. The ice-cubes that Loras called toes ran up and down his legs a few times before he turned over and pressed his head to the front of Renly's chest and his breathing evened out.

Renly's thoughts toward Loras' expected hours at college. He usually only had a few classes in the morning and one in the afternoon, but this week was different- they piled the classes on in the mornings and left his afternoons free except for his extra curricular art classes that took up a good half of the evening. Which sucks because Renly had no way of changing his own schedule around for his beloved so they could see each other more. That's the price of their love it seems. That, and the willingness to pack up and go, and Renly is going to see the price paid through to the end.

His last thoughts before sleep consumes him was the disappointment his brother held for him; the look from his older brother, Stannis, gave him when he broke the new, and the stone-cold tone from Robert. But at the end of the day some things were worth it.

 

* * *

 

When Loras awakes the next morning he finds Renly's side of the bed messy and cold. He takes a minute to gather himself, punches down the alarm clock and sits up. Class starts in two hours.

He crawls out of bed, the cool air raising the gooseflesh on his legs. He pulls the sheets up, straightens out the comforter then moves to find himself something decent to wear. He tugs off Renly's big T and replaces it with a light blue v-cut long-sleeved shirt and tight black skinny jeans, and a light black jacket.

He jumps when the phone rings.

“Hello?” he calls after a moment of silence.

“Hello Loras.” it's _him_. His oldest brother, Willas. “How's school?

“Just fine!” he responds, trying to sound at least a little cheery.

“You know,” his tone is sweet, but there's a disgruntled sound from his brother. Probably his leg giving him troubles again. His family had no issue with him eloping with Renly Baratheon. Except that distance. “Grandmother misses you greatly.

“Well send her my love, Willas. School is starting soon so I much go. Mayhaps you'll come visit us for a coffee date soon.”

“Mayhaps.” he agrees, then laugheds. “Love you little brother.”

“Love you too, Willas. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” When the phone clicks Loras lets out a sigh. He finishes dressing, pulling on some casual socks and casual sneakers, and an earring in the shape of a rose made of real gold (a two year anniversary present from Renly.) and takes the remaning time to finish getting ready.

Loras studies himself in the mirror whilst brushing his hair and teeth. After deeming himself worth enough to leave the house he grabs his satchel and exits the building 20 minutes before 7.

His college is close enough to walk to, but the brisk autumn air leaves him shivering. He should have worn a scarf. His mind flashes to his boyfriend, the head of a major architect and remodeling company. He was probably sweating and chilled, complaining about that weather even though it was Loras' favorite season.

As a result of his drifting thoughts he ran smack into someone, knocking a steamy cup of caffeine to the ground.

“Sorry, sorry,” Loras apologizes to the tall, sand-blond haired guy. He digs in his pocket for a moment, pulling out a five and some ones. “Here, sorry about that.” he continues, fretting over the spill. The blond waves his hands a little.

“Don't worry about it, hun,” he says. He tries to give the money back. “It's alright. It's alright. Are you okay?” the question gives Loras pause.

“I'm fine, yeah,” he finally says. He refuses to take the money back. “Keep it, I'm sorry.” he says again before taking off again.

He gets to class minutes before the bell. His literature lessons dragged on with adjectives, sentence structure, and famous novelists. Afterward he takes a few other classes including psychology, speech, and Spanish (not that he retains much of that language.) Then he gets his break, the sun already over half-way in the sky. Loras takes his lunch at a fast-food joint, some fries and a milkshake (strawberry). After he finishes and tosses his things away he paws his phone out of his pocket and calls up Renly- only to get his voice-mail (as usual).

“Hello, love, I'm just calling to check in. You're probably busy keeping those rowdy men in order. I'll see you when I get home tonight- love you sweets. Bah-bye.” he tells the phone. He works his way to the his art classes, his ears turning red in the cold. Of course now it was already after one in the afternoon and still under 50 degrees Fahrenheit. The wind picks its fingers through his rosy blond curls and dusts his cheeks a light pink that could have mimicked the sunset.

He pays for these lessons out of pocket; $50 a lesson and two lessons a night- but only for three nights a week. He considered dropping the class but Renly swore if he did he would force him back and pay for it himself.

After the boring, lengthy classes he tugs his jacket close around himself and started making his way home. He is absolutelygiddy. Tomorrow he's free of classes and Renly's off. He has trouble trying to keep a smile off his face.

He run back into the sweet blond with spring green eyes, and, against his want to get home quickly, he stops to chat. He learns that his name is Olyvar and he's 20 years old. He also insists to get him some coffee or something 'to pay him back'.

Loras almost slips away but Olyvar tugs him to a very expensive looking coffee shop with other customers milling around with steamy cups.

“Alright,” Olvyar says in a honeyed tone. “What would you like?” it takes Loras longer than he likes to make up his mind, the menu having everything from sweet breads to tarts; water to exotic named coffee.

“Hot chocolate?” he asks and the other boy jumps to it. It only takes a few minutes before a steamy couple identical to the one Olvyar gets himself is in his hand. He says his goodbyes and walks home with a cup of cocoa. Of course it wasn't until he got home when the guilt set in. Olyvar's latte was probably the entire cost of whatever money Loras ended up giving him. He sighs and steps into the dark house.

“Renly?” he questions, then flips the lights on. His love issprawled out on the couch, and groans loudly at the intrusion. “Love,” he smiles, looking at Renly fondly. “couldn't make it to the bed then?” Renly just grumbles at him, tossing a pillow weakly in his direction. Loras walks over to him, kicking his shoes off in the process.

“Babeee,” he drew, reaching out and wrapped a powerful arm around the backs of Loras' knees and pulls him so he's almost kneeling on his gut.

“Ren, I met this cute bo-” his eyes, blue as predicted, snap open and he almost tosses Loras from his chest as he sit up so fast. Loras is thrown into a laughing fit and Renly had to yank his cup out of his hand to keep it from spilling. Renly stared at him, wide eyed and groggy looking. “this cute boy and he bought me that hot chocolate.” he adds, watching as Renly eyes the cup suspiciously.

“Loras I thought you-”

“Cool your jets, _Stag_ ,” he comment s, tossing in his silly nickname . “I didn't give him my- _our_ address or anything. Why would I want a cute boy anyways?” he asks, crawling up into Renly's lap. The cup is placed on the floor, still mostly full. Loras presses his hands to Renly's chest and captures his lips for a moment. “when I have a hunk like you waiting at home.” this throws Loras into another giggle-fit. He takes his time calming down, laughing for a good two minutes. Even as Renly peppers his lips with kisses he gave little hiccuped giggles. Finally he sighed and laid down on top of his lover. “Willas called.” he finally says.

“Hmm?” Renly rumbled. News with the other Tyrells never worried him, but if it were his own family he would be demanding a word-to-word recount. Instead he continues to laze on the couch under his lover,fingers snagging and combing through Loras' hair, tucking stray locks of hair behind his ear. His fingers were, with lack of better words, a bit meaty and calloused and they felt great on the tender skin behind his ear.

“He said that Grandmother misses me.” Loras informs him, his head resting just under his chin to listen to his heartbeat.

“Of course he did. And she, no doubt, does. They all do, but your family lives close enough to mine that they would walk to each others houses and not waste the entire day.” he huffs, tilting his head down enough to press soft kisses on his lover's mane. They were both quiet for a while, listening to each other breath.

Renly slowly snakes his fingers lower on his boyfriend, pausing at the waistband of his jeans for but a second before his fingertips slipped under and ran down to cup his ass. A shiver ran up Loras' spine and his cheeks coloured at the touch. After all these years together he still blushed at the slightest touches, at the sweet nothings whispered into his ear, even holding hands in public set his cheeks aflame. And now he was glances up at Renly through a curtain of curly locks. Renly smirked innocently at him as his hands slipped lower, running over the smoothness of his thighs.

“Remember the first time?” Renly's voice rumbles and Loras' cheeks light up more. He nods though, then buries his face in Renly's shirt. It is one of his lover's favorite pastimes, talking about the times they've had sex whilst ghosting his fingers over the most sensitive parts of Loras. “You shook like a leaf, and I didn't want to hurt you. I did though, hurt you. I remember after we were finished, as you continued to shake and tremble, I touched your thigh,” to illustrate his story he pressed his digits against Loras' thigh and rubbed circles into the skin there. “When I pulled my hand away you were bleeding. I was scared, terrified. But you insisted you were alright,” Loras didn't like remembering that night, almost four years ago. He had also hurt Renly, raking his nails deep into his back, bitting his shoulder. Renly runs his fingers back up his ass and teasingly slipped one into his boxers, running the rim of his underwear. “I can still feel the way you trembled against me that night. Basking in the afterglow I felt the onset of guilt and sadness,” he looked on his beloved with a fond little smile. “My innocent boy was no more. I was thinking 'me, a 19 year old man, just took the one thing that can never be returned from a 16 year old boy.” Loras hums a little, peeking up at him with cheeks blotched in red heat. Renly laughs at him, leaning down to kiss his forehead as his thumb traced over his faint stubble of a happy trail.

“I wasn't a boy,” he argues lightly with a soften glare. “I was a man grown. Grown enough to fuck you.”

“I waited for almost five years to have you completely, and all 157,248,000 seconds were worth the wait.”

“Stop being so sappy, old man.” he grumbles and that shakes Renly with laughter, and he comments a “remember that when I'm in a nursing home.” before he gave Loras' ass a playful squeeze and withdrawing his hand. Reaching over top of Loras, he found the remote blindly on the table and flipped the TV on. Loras, determined to hide until his blush goes away peeks out to see whatever his boyfriend is putting on. Some discovery channel with strange people looking for gold. “Wouldn't the Lannisters love to be those people.” Renly comments before turning his attention to Loras again. He draws his head up, splotchy red cheeks and all, and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Loras smiles at him through the kiss and turns over, laying so his hip matched up with Renly's and he could see the TV. Renly continues to groom him, fingers combing over all his hair and rubbing against his scalp, a low hum drowning out the TV (but captions are always on) vibrates Renly's chest and lulls Loras into a foggy state. After a hefty thirty minutes into the show Loras passes out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loras rolls over on his back, looking at the pale light seeping into the bedroom. He snuggles against the warmth of his boyfriend. Renly gives a grunt, also awake before the sun is fully up. Loras turns over, his back against Renly's chest, and watches the red bleed over the mountains. He sighs, tucking his head under Renly's chin.

“It looks cold out.”

“Winter is coming,” Renly replies quietly and earns a quiet giggle.”We should  go to the market today.”

“But the bed is so warm.” Loras whines, pressing back against Renly to emphasize his point. Renly cards his fingers through Loras' curly for a moment before letting his fingers trace all the way down to Loras' waist.

“I love you, Loras.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughs. “Love you too,  sweetie.” he replies, putting one of his hands over Renly's. He closes his eyes again, enveloped by warmth. 

A few hours later Renly tugs him out of bed, pulls him to the bathroom and almost succeeds in pushing him into a cold shower before Loras' drowsiness wears off. However it does and he starts fighting back inches away from the water. He spins out of his lover's grasps, dances around him, and gives him a powerful shove.

Renly looks up at him with the saddest, betrayed green eyes. Loras attempts to muffle his giggles but fails.

“Turn the hot water on and I'll get in with you. Oh, you might want to undress too.” Renly's gaze switches downward, at his soaked self.

After their shower Renly gets dressed whilst Loras picks through his damps hair. It takes them about an hour to finish getting ready.

They take Renly's black SUV to the supermarket. The car is enhanced with seat warmers,  blue-tooth ,  parking assistance, and large speaker, though it's rarely used. Loras dials into a radio talk show, turning the volume up to 16 clicks. He puts his elbow on the window sill and rests his head on his knuckles. He chuckles a little at this and that, his laugh lazy and quiet.

By the time they pull up to the market (partly inside, partly out) Loras is dozing in his seat. Renly shakes him a little bit before getting out and walking over to Loras' door. He tugs it open and  Loras nearly tumbles out. He catches himself last minute and lazily finds his feet, grasping at Renly's sleeve to help steady himself. He and Renly walk together like that for a moment- until Loras can feel his legs again. 

Loras shivers at the cool fall air and walks closer to Renly. The wind swirls around them and brings the aroma of fresh fruits and meat. Before he asks, Loras is rambling off a list of things they “need”.

“We need peaches, apples, oranges, and berries,” he reminds, one arm snaking around Renly's.

“Yes, and I'd like to see if I can find anything that I can work into a stew so we don't have to bother cooking for a day or two. And vegetables. Babe, we get almost the same things every week.”

“Okay, but sometimes you  _forget_ .” he comments, making air-quotes on the word 'forget' and Renly sticks his tongue out in response. 

In the end they come away with plenty of produce; meats ranging of rabbit to beef, veggies of all kinds, and more then enough fruits. Loras even worms in some greens, which Renly will most likely turn his nose up to at dinner.

Where the Baratheon boys grew up there was more meat and fish than fresh greens and fruits- and Loras knows the distinct taste  between fresh and canned foods. He isn't the lest bit sorry he was pampered and spoiled on 'healthy food.' 

Loras helps load the bags into the back of the SUV, sneaks in a few smooches, and climbs in the passenger seat. They're on the way home before 10:00. When they do return home they take their groceries up to their apartment and put him away, like most of their  days off together. Renly looks out the window and purses his lips together. As soon as Loras tries to walk by, he grabs him around the waist and turns him toward said window to show him the thunderstorm rolling in over their mountains. Huge, grey clouds drowned the tops of the mountains and the distant sound of thunder rumbles quietly. With his arms around Loras' waist, he rocks with him for a little, his chin resting in the nest of curls. After a moment sighs and drops his head to Loras' neck and gives him a peck.

“I love you, Loras.” he mutters.

“I love you too, Renly,” he replies, eyes closed. “I wish moments like these would last forever.”  he sighs. 

Renly excuses himself to the bathroom while Loras finds a snack and settles himself down in the living room with a large green blankets with a golden rose embroidered in the middle. His family's motto, pass for generations, comes to mind at the sighs.

_“Growing Strong,” he could hear his mother say as she combed through the tangles in his hair. “And growing tall. My, boy you'll be as tall as your father at this rate. But half the weight. Your Grandmother is right, you need to eat more,” Loras laughs at his mother because she knows does. He just eats less meat and fats and more greens and fruits. “Only 12,” she continues, shaking her head. “Only 12 and you're already so much taller than your dear old mother. And soon you'll_ _have to fetch the flour from the top shelf, with Willas in college and Garlan always so busy with that pretty Fossoway girl.” he hears her sigh, the wrinkles on her face deepening with her frown as her comb runs through his hair one last time._

“What's all that smilin' about love?” Renly asks, sitting down beside him.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about home.” he says, scooting closer and resting his head on Renly's shoulder.

“I'da thought you'd turn the TV on and find something to watch for us.” Renly shrugs, fishing the remote out of a couch pocket and turning it on. He flips through the channels, stealing some of Loras' blanket. Every so often he pauses on something that seems interesting before moving on. He finally stops at some old movie they've seen before- more for background noise than anything. Renly rests his hand on Loras' thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

“I love you.” he mutters quietly in his ear, eliciting a soft sigh from his boyfriend.

“I love you too, Renly,” he replies in the sigh. He looks over at his lover and smile before he locks them into a tender kiss. When they break apart Loras grins, eyes half-lidded. “You're so pretty.” he murmurs.

“Pretty?” Renly parrots, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, pretty. Although I do believe you need a shave, babe.” he states, running a hand across the growing stubble on his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah. I don't know why you hate my stubble.”

“It scratches my face when we're smooching and it's uncomfortable,” he explains, drawing his hand the opposite way now. “And you look like a rugged caveman after a week of not saving, not my handsome lover.”

“I can't be a handsome caveman?” Renly asks, pulling away some to look at Loras. They younger takes a moment to think, tapping his chin with his pointer finger.

“Hmm. No.” he says at last, with a quiet laugh. Renly scoff, provoking even more laughter from Loras. He tries to hush him with snogs, but Loras' laugh is too strong and he's giggling overpowers the kissing. After a minute or two he surrenders and smooches Renly back. They kiss for a while, just playfully back and forth before Renly pulls away and turns back toward the television. Loras grunts and nudges him with his elbow.

“Jealous of the TV, are we?” he asks, glancing at him with a smirk.

“Yes. I thought we were having a nice snogging session and here you go looking away,” he pouts. “I want your attention,” Renly replies with an 'okay' and turns his head back. He stares at Loras. Loras knits his eyebrows together and his cheeks start turning red. He tries to hold his ground, staring back, but eventually turns his head away with burning cheeks. “Stop it.” he grumbles, glancing sideways at him.

“You wanted to have all my attention, love.” he retorts with a small chuckle. “You already occupy my mind all the time, why not my eyes,” he gives another laugh as Loras stares at the floor with an expression similar to an angry child. “Come now. Don't be all pouty about it, love.” he pleads quietly, tugging on Loras' arm. Loras looks at him, his features softening the instant their eyes meet and he lets himself melt into the arms of Renly.

The older situates them on the couch so that Loras is laying in front of him and he's spooning him. He nuzzles into his neck, sucking on the tender skin there until it was wet and red. Loras buzzes with slight annoyance, turning his head enough to cut a glare at him, but it's futile against him as he just smiles innocently and does it again.

They stay like that for the better part of two hours, dozing on the couch together. After a while, though, Renly becomes restless, his hands tracing Loras' sides and legs, touching the back of his thighs and groping Loras' butt. However Loras is not interested and simply ignores his attempts to provoke him.

At some point Loras maneuvered his way onto his other side and curled up against Renly with his head under Renly's chin. He kicks the blankets down some to cover his feet, then draws them up again to cover his shoulder, then tucks his knees in between him and Renly, then stretches him out. Then he's still, seemingly comfortable.

“Are you comfortable, love?” Renly asks and gets a grunt in responds before Loras is at it again, messing with the blankets and twisting this way and that. “What is it? You know you can just tell me, right?”

“I just wanna cuddle but there isn't enough room on this stupid couch for that.” he grumbles, tilting his head up just enough to peek at Renly. 

“Oh so you want to go to the bedroom?” he asks, chuckling when Loras nods. He wriggles his way off the couch and stands up, picking up both Loras and the blanket and carrying them to their bedroom. He deposits his boyfriend on the bed, dropping him on it before crawling in beside him. He musses up his hair some before leaning in for a chaste kiss. Loras whines a little, groggy and malleable. Renly tugs him closer, nuzzling against his neck before nipping it softly. This elicits another whiny groan from Loras. 

“You're a baby.” Renly comments sucking a mark on top of the bite. Loras presses a hand against Renly's chest, grasping the fabric of his shirt. 

“You're horny.” he retorts,  his fingers methodically releasing his shirt and moving down to the button of his jean. His slender digits unbutton and unzip but go no further and instead draw back some to slip up under Renly's shirt to press surprisingly cold hands on his stomach. Renly makes a face and squirms away from him but Loras is too close- and so is the promise of much warmer things. 

“You seem to like snapping back and forth between being sleepy and cuddly to wake and evil.” he jokes, removing Loras' hands from his shirt to hold them in his own to warm them. 

“Perhaps if you didn't draw on such 'snappings',” he jokes back.  Overhead thunder claps and rumbles, the first of the rain pattering against the window. Renly pulls the lithe boy more toward the middle of the bed and rolls over top of him, staying like that until he starts to hear small complaints and insults. 

“Get off of me, you big oaf. I'm going to kick you in the balls if you don't move,” his threats are empty, but full of fire.  He huffs and leans up, nipping at Renly's neck a little before snaking his arms around his waist. “You're blocking all my light, giant. Move a little.” he grumbles, scooting up to butt their heads together and press in for a light kiss.  And another one.  Renly catches Loras' bottom lip with his teeth and suck on it, his hand roaming the span of his back before giving his ass a squeeze. Loras squirms a little, pouting a little when his lip is released- a little puffy and swollen. Renly gives him a grin before swapping their positions once more, stripping Loras out of his attire and beholding his body almost like it's for the first time all over again. He runs a hand down his flat, muscled chest and caresses his thin thighs. Loras worms his hand up Renly's shirt and tosses it away, but falters on the button of his jeans and decides that they aren't his problem. Renly smirks at him before finishing the undressing job. 

* * *

Listening to the rhythmic sound of rain and Loras breathing is enough to tempt Renly back to sleep. Except right as he closes his eyes to drift off his phone buzzes. And then it buzzes again. He glances at his dozing boyfriend, giving him a light kiss on the shoulder before slipping out of bed to find his cellular. When he finds it he has three missed calls and 5 or so messages.

_Need you at the work site._

_Something's up._

_Are you awake?_

_Hello?_

_Answer your damn phone, something happened at work. Get your ass here._

One of his co-workers had the liberty of bombtexting him. He glances back to the bedroom before calling him back with a sigh.

“Yeah? What's up?”

_“We've got stolen material here and everything is fucking wet. Someone didn't pack away properly last night.”_

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“ _Something.”_

“Seriously. It's my day off.” he grumbles, returning to the bedroom. He hushes his voice as he starts getting dressed. Loras groans groggily from the bed, turning onto his side to watch Renly for a moment before he closes his eyes again, tired and seemingly sore.

_“It is your merchandise that is missing, Mr. Baratheon.”_ The other line says and that only makes Renly sigh in frustration.

“Alright, alright. I'll be in in about twenty minutes.” that earns him a loud grumble from the bed. They exchange a few more words before he hangs up. When he passes by the bed Loras, eye closed, blindly grabs his hand.

“I wake up smelling like sweat and sex and you're ditching me on your day off,” he whines and Renly sighs, pulling his hand away gently to muss up Loras' already messy head of curls. Loras whines again and looks up at him with half-slit eyes. “You won't even stay long enough to get a shower with me?”

“Sorry babe. I'll make it up to you. See you later tonight.” he grabs his car keys off the nightstand and gives Loras a chaste kiss before escaping through the door.

Loras lays in bed for a while, listening to the thunder and rain, and occasionally catching glimpses of lightning through the window. After half an hour or so he gets out of bed, trudges to the shower- still all pouty and whiny, and cleans himself up. After stepping out he wipes part of the mirror off and inspects his hickeys and love-marks littering his neck and going down his torso in a sort of scattered line. He runs a hand over them, sighing softly before getting dressed in one of Renly's shirts and a pair of pj bottoms.

He picks up his phone from the kitchen and sends a whilst grabbing himself a snack. He cleans up a bit and within twenty minutes someone's at the door. He smiles a little, finding his school satchel before opening it up and letting a taller blond boy in.

“Hey Olyvar. Ren got called in and since that means we won't be watching a movie and having dinner, I think I'd better just do some school work but I didn't really wanna do it alone.” he explains. Olyvar just shrugs and walks in, taking his boots off at the door.

“Do you think you could help me study some Spanish?”

“Si,” the blond says with a little laugh and Loras smiles. He turns on the kitchen light, offers him a drink or food or anything, then sits down at the table with Olyvar and starts to study.

* * *

Renly comes back at around midnight, a bit puzzled by the fact that only the kitchen light is on and his boyfriend didn't greet him at the door like a puppy. He hears the faint sound of chatter and heads toward it, discovering its source to be said boyfriend and a boy with blond hair and green eyes. They're chatting about something or another before Renly clears his throat and Loras looks over to the noise. His eyes light up and he pops up out of his seat and hops over to him, wrapping his soaked shoulder in a hug. Renly laughs a little before return the hug.

“Renly, this is Olyvar. He was helping me practice my Spanish and some other subjects.”

“Hola,” Renly greets in more a joking way and Olyvar waves. “It's pretty late. Are you staying the night?”

“Oh, no. I should head home.”

“What, no. It's nasty out there. I insist you stay over. They couch pulls out into a bed and we have plenty of blankets and pillows to spare.” Renly offers. He pulls his jacket off and hangs it over one of the chairs and goes to rummage the fridge. He pulls out a carton of eggs and some bacon.

“Hmm. I suppose I can stay the night. Only if you promise to make me some dinner too, I haven't have any.”

“He will,” Loras confirms before Renly can, then turns on his heels to face Renly. “You will, right?” and when Renly nods he smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“To speak.”

“Hablar.”

“To do.”

“Tengo.”

“To run.”

“Correr.”

“The sea”

“Uhh. Mars.”

“El mar,” Olyvar corrects before moving onto the next flashcard. “Eggs.”

“Huevos.” he answers, earning a nod.

“Bacon.”

“Tocino,” Renly breaks in, sitting down two plates of scrambled eggs and some bacon. Loras smiles up at him and takes one of the forks he puts down, handing the other to Olyvar.

“You two aren't going to have obnoxiously loud sex in the other room are you?” he asks and Loras' cheeks turn bright red. He stuffs his cheeks with eggs to avoid answering. Renly rolls his eyes, taking his own plate and sitting beside Loras.

“No, I think I'm going to crash after I get in bed, regardless of his agenda.”

“Oh yea,” Loras says with a full mouth and Renly elbows him. He shoots him a glare, but swallows nonetheless. “Did you find out who took your stuff?”

“Oh yeah. You would be surprised. The guy that called me had it all in the back of his truck. Shoulda seen his face when I turned over one of the drills and a big BARATHEON was written on the bottom. He's in jail now, thank god. Can't believe someone was so low as to steal my tools. I issue everyone on the team basically the same tools,” he shakes his head a little. “Yeah, and someone didn't pack away last night. All you have to do is put the breakable stuff into one of the trucks and leave them there. I'll have to see who was on for the shift last night when I go in tomorrow.” he explains, spearing some of the eggs with his fork, a little worked up over the situation. Olyvar watches him with intent for a moment before looking back at his food, pondering who could have tried to steal his things.

“Do you know his name?”

“Hm? Yeah. Merritt or something like that. You think you know him.”

“Could be. My dad's had like six wives and Merritt could have been one of them.” the Frey just sort of shrugs a little and finishes his eggs. When they all finish Olyvar and Loras go through the cards one more time before they pull the bed out for him and set him up with an excess of blankets and pillows and bid him goodnight.

Renly and Loras don't follow their normal night routine, instead Renly is asleep first while Loras read some more of his book. He turns his light out a little after two and sinks into the bed, curling up close to Renly and falling against against his back.

* * *

As usual, Renly is gone when he wakes up, and, much to his surprise, so is Olvyar. He wanders around the house alone for a little while before packing up his bookbag, making the bed, and fixing up a cheap little breakfast of cereal and orange juice. Of course his only class today is the optional art one and that didn't start until later in the day. He walks over to picture window and looks out over the start of the new day- the mountains covered in mist, the streets below still wet from the rain, and a few stray rain clouds hung in the air. He glances at the clock on the wall, dully noting that fact that the streets were already getting busy and it hadn't even reach seven o'clock.

Having time to ponder, he takes a seat on the ground as he stares out the window, watching as other apartment lights flick on and more cars fill the street. “So little time left in the world to relax.” he tells himself. He wonders to himself what his brothers and sister would be up to right about now. Willas was probably still asleep, or still in bed. His other brother, however. Married to Leonette Fossoway, last he heard they had a baby on the way. Perhaps the baby was already born. He wonders what they named it. What their gender is, and what they look like.

“I wonder if Renly wants kids. I wonder if he's sad that he knows I can't have them for him...” he sighs a little, pulling his knees up to his chest, rubbing his toes into the carpet of their apartment. _Their_ apartment. “No,” he tells himself. “I won't hate myself because I can't have a kid. Renly obviously loves me for who I am.” he says before stands up.

To take himself away from such thoughts he puts on some music, quiet enough not to disturb the neighbors. He decides to fold the blankets and put them all back into their closet that holds the rest of the bedding stuff. Humming along with the song, his cleaning gets the better of him and he spends most of the morning cleaning- doing the dishes, vacuuming, rearranging, and dusting. When his phone goes off he hardly hears it and ends up missing a call from Renly. Before the old lug can text him, like he's apt to do, he calls back.

“Hey babe.” Renly greets. Loras can hear the sound of machinery in the background, as well as some other men shouting and jesting.

“Hey honey. You called?”

“Yeah. I won't be home until late again tonight so don't wait up for me, alright?” Loras complains quietly with small whines and huffs but finally gives him.

“Okay... Don't forget to eat some sort of dinner and...”

“Loras, you know I can't hear you when you mumble.”

“Don't be surprised if I'm waiting up for you anyways.” he grumbles.

“Okay, love you baby.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too. See you when you get home.” he says.

“Bye.”

“Buh-bye.”

Loras goes to his normal classes and comes home. He eats a salad for dinner and stays up as late as he can, but passes out before 10. The only indication that Renly even comes over is the sudden warmth beside him in the bed and calloused hands pulling Loras closer long after midnight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter, took a little to get it up, but it's here. Anywho thanks for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
